St Hetalia High
by MyRaggedyDoctor
Summary: Human AU/ Matthew is in love with Alfred and he hopes that Alfred will return the feelings, but he faces interference from his big brother Francis who doesn't want him falling into the 'wrong crowd' and an overprotective older sister. Other pairing include Allie/Elizabeta, House of Hapsburg, Germancest, Fem!Germancest, and one-sided PRussia.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew Williams sat on his bed reading his letter again.

_Dear Mr. Williams_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hetalia World Academy. Below is a list of suggested or required items for you to bring._

He scanned through that part. He had already packed so it wasn't important. The important part was his rooming assignment.

_As per tradition of this great academy all freshman will be assigned three roommates to encourage mingling. Your roommates are as follows,_

_Jones, Alfred_

_Honda, Kiku_

_Karpusi, Heracles_

_For the other three years you will room with only one roommate. You may change roommates until after the first week is over. School starts on September 3__rd__, however you are required to be there on August 27__th__ to attend orientation and become acclimated to the school._

_Berwald Oxenstierna_

Matthew sighed. He had never been one to socialize in the first place, but three roommates? He hoped they would be nice. Well, he knew Al because his brother was dating Al's uncle, so they had met a few times. They had become pretty good friends and Matthew couldn't wait to see him again. He hoped that the other two were nice. He looked down at his watch and started. It was one in the morning! He needed to get to bed. He took off his glasses and lay down next to his midget polar bear Kumajirou. At least they allow pets he thought as he drifted off into sleep.

At the same time far away from Matthew another boy woke with a start. His hands went up to his neck, scratching to get _his _hands off his neck. When he realized it had been a dream he lay back down on his bed curling into a ball.

'_The same dream again! Dammit! Why won't it just go away? I just want it to go away…'_

He lay on his bed crying softly and wishing that those dreams would just go away. He felt a hand on his back and he stiffened, but then quickly relaxed as he recognized who the hand belonged too. He turned over and sat up leaning into his sister's embrace. She rocked him back and forth as she sang, lulling him back to sleep. The tight grip he had on her night shirt loosened and she lay him back down and quietly left her brother's bed, knowing that in the morning they wouldn't talk about.

X~X~X~X~X~X

"-and there will be a lot of new people for you to meet Alfred!" Arthur told his nephew excitedly finishing his entirely too long description on Hetalia World Academy, but as usual Alfred wasn't paying attention to him. In fact he wasn't even awake! "Alfred? Alfred! Alfred f. Jones, if you don't wake up you won't get McDonald's!" And with that underhanded threat Alfred snapped awake.

"Oh, I want McDonald's!" Arthur smirked. His nephew may have horrible taste in food, but at least it would get him up. Wait. It was the middle of the day, why was he asleep?

"Why were you asleep Alfred?" He asked the tired teenager.

"I was packing." Arthur frowned.

"Don't you mean repacking?" It still wasn't that great, but better than packing for the first time, he thought.

"No, dude. Packing. I'm a what do you call it? A proterminator! That's it!"

Arthur was beyond confused. A proterminator? What in the hell? "Do you mean a procrastinator, Alfred?"

"Oh, yeah! Procrastinator! Hahaha! Proterminator sounds cooler though, Uncle Artie!"

"Right of course you would think that. Let's just ignore your horrendous vocabulary for the moment. I did promise you McDonald's, so let's get the torture over with."

"Yay! Thanks, dude!"

"That's Arthur!"

X~X~X~X~X~X

Matthew woke up to the smell of pancakes. He smiled and snuggled into his pillow letting the smell waft over him as he awakened. He heard a small mewl and opened his eyes. Barely six inches from his face sat a large bald eagle, standing on Kumajirou's head. He closed his eyes and burrowed farther into blankets. It took a couple of seconds for everything to hit him. When it did he snapped his eyes open and leapt out of bed. Staring at the bald eagle for a minute he finally came to his senses and acknowledged that there was indeed a giant bird standing on his polar bear's head. Kumajirou was looking murderous and would have bit the eagle in half if it weren't for the fact that it weighed his head down. After staring at for another minute he recognized it as Liberty Justice Freedom Fuck Yeah America Jones the Third, Alfred's pet. He gave a huge grin and then whistled 'Yankee Doodle'. As expected the bird flew straight to his outstretched arm. Wincing slightly as Liberty Justice dug her claws into his arm he picked Kumajirou up with his other arm and headed downstairs. As expected Alfred was sitting at his kitchen table eating a hamburger, with about six more sitting in front of him and a couple of discarded wrappers next to the empty fry box. Francis was standing at the stove flipping a couple of pancakes on to a plate and handing it to Arthur.

"Bonjour, Al." Alfred's head whipped around to face Matthew. Matthew winced as Al jumped up and raced towards him, a huge smile on his face. Knowing he couldn't put the animals down in time he sidestepped the rampaging bull known as Alfred F. Jones, letting him run into the wall behind Matthew and fall on his butt.

"Owwww! What'd you do that for Mattie?" He asked the giggling boy.

"I'm holding Liberty Justice and Kumajirou." Matthew pointed out to Alfred, who was still sitting on the ground.

"Oh, I wondered where she'd flown off too!" He whistled something that Matthew didn't recognize and the eagle flew off of her perch on Matthew's arm and onto Alfred's plate, quickly finishing off the hamburger her owner had been eating. Putting Kumajirou on the ground he helped Alfred to his feet and threw his arms around his neck clasping him in a tight hug.

"I missed you Al." Alfred's arms wrapped around Matthew's waist and he lay his head on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"I missed you too, Mattie." The two hugged for a little bit longer before they let go and wandered back into the kitchen.

"Bonjour petit. How did you sleep?" Francis asked while flipping the last four pancakes onto a plate for Matthew.

"Bien, Francis. And hello Arthur." The Brit looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

"Hello Matthew. I hope Alfred hasn't given you too much trouble already." Matthew laughed and grabbed his syrup on the top shelf of the pantry, before coming to join Alfred and Arthur at the table.

"He can't get into trouble that quickly!"

"Just remember you said that. You have to live with him for a year." Matthew laughed again before pouring syrup on his pancakes and digging in.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeta groaned as her alarm clock went off. She rolled over onto the floor with a thump, reaching up to turn her alarm clock off and she hit somebody in the face. With a startled screech, Allie fell onto the floor next to her girlfriend. Elizabeta looked down at the half-naked girl sprawled next to her and laughed. Allie joined in after a second, their laughs drawing the attention of Elizabeta's aunt, whom quickly appeared. "Really girls? You'll wake the rest of your little party if you carry on like this." Elizabeta and Allie looked at the open doorway, where a woman wearing a royal purple dressing gown stood with her hands on her hips. Her glasses were sliding down her pointed nose, the bright violet of her eyes contrasting with her pale skin. She arched an eyebrow, noting that they were wearing only shirts.

"And put some clothes on. It isn't proper for young ladies to wander around in indecent attire." She swept out of the room with a flourish, leaving the two girls sitting on the floor. Standing up the two girls, still slightly giggly pulled on some pants and left the room to go find the rest of their friends. Across the house in the garden five minutes later, they found the rest of the group, which consisted of Gilbert, Maria and Antonio sitting around a table filled with food.

"Thank god you're here!" Maria and Gilbert exclaimed and promptly dug into the food.

"I wouldn't let them eat until you got here." Antonio said explaining the twins' actions and smiled "How did you two sleep?" His innocent smile turned into a smirk, knowing full well that the two had probably gotten very little sleep the night before.

Allie smirked back, her blue eyes flashing with amusement. "Oh, just wonderfully, Tonio! But, the important question is did you and Roddy get any sleep?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business!" He exclaimed his voice pitched an octave higher than usual, his face flushing.

Allie laughed. "I knew it! You two didn't sleep at all!"

"We got some sleep!"

"What's going on?" Roderich asked walking into the room.

"We were discussing yours and Tonio's sex life!" Maria chirped happily. "We decided you two spent the whole night fucking and not sleeping!"

"W-w-what?" The Austrian was blushing redder than a tomato "I-I'm not sure that it's any of your business!"

"Aww, Roddy! You think I don't dabble in everyone's sex lives!" Maria stood up with a huge grin on her face. "I'm gonna go finish packing! Bye!"

X~X~X~X~X~X

The boy was balled into a corner, trying to make himself smaller. The nightterrors had returned with a ferocious aggression. The boy was whispering to himself and digging his fingernails into his palms. He was being as quiet as he could not wanting to disturb anyone. He opened his hands all the way not noticing that blood was welling to the surface and spilling over. He buried his face into his hands finally letting the tears spill over. He looked up after a bit his face red from blood, and his eyes red from crying. He stood up and shakily made his way over to his bedside table. Pulling open the drawer, he picked up the diary and flipped to the end. A thin metal blade was pressed against the back flap. Picking it up with a shaky hand he dropped the diary. Pressing the blade against his forearm, he dragged it lightly across. Exhaling lightly he did it once more, pressing harder. After watching the blood spill across his skin, he drug the blade across again. Repeating this process of cutting and watching ten times, he carefully licked the blood off the blade and put it back in the diary. He licked the blood off his arm and then stood up. Feeling a bit woozy, he lay on his bed letting the physical pain in his arm distract him from his mental pain as he drifted off to sleep.

X~X~X~X~X~X

Ludwig sighed at his boyfriend's lack of punctuality. He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago, he thought. And Louise was waiting for him at the school. He was about to call him when he heard a knock on his door. Opening it he saw two albinos in his front yard practicing some bastardized version of wrestling. Possibly because Gil just took Maria's phone. Or Maria had teased Gil a little too much. Either way it was ridiculous. He turned to the girl on his front porch. "How are you doing Elizabeta?"

Elizabeta scowled "Just get your shit and let's go. Gil and Maria are being idiots."

Ludwig nodded. He strode over to his luggage and grabbed his two largest suitcases. Elizabeta came in after him and grabbed his backpack. The two left the house, Ludwig locking the door behind him. After putting his bags into the van he walked over to the two struggling siblings. He grabbed his boyfriend's collar and pulled him off his sister. Letting him go, Gil noticed Ludwig and he gave him a huge smile.

"Luddy! I missed you!" Gil placed his head on Ludwig's shoulder as Ludwig wrapped his arms Gil's torso.

"I missed you too Gil." Ludwig kissed Gil on the forehead and then laid his head on Gil's shoulder. Maria opened her mouth to interrupt, but Elizabeta dragged her away before she could say anything. The two stood together for a few minutes, breaking apart when Gil yawned.

"Have you been sleeping well?" Ludwig asked.

Gil flushed lightly "No, Maria has been sick recently and keeps throwing up in the middle of the night." Ludwig frowned.

"She didn't give you anything did she?"

"No, I've stayed away from her a lot recently." Gil assured him.

"Good."

They separated and walked to the van were the rest of their friends were waiting.

X~X~X~X~X~X

Matthew sat in the car next to Alfred not really paying attention to his random rants. Matthew thought he might be talking about vampires now. Of course he could have been talking about aliens, or about that stuffed grey alien thing he had. What was its name? Steve? Roger? Tony? Oh, that one sounded right. Tony. What a weird name for an alien.

"All right boys, we'll see you tonight for dinner, and then all student/guardian contact is encouraged to be discouraged. We will see you in class. Well, you'll see me. You won't have Francis's class until next year. And remember Alfred, Twilight isn't literature! Read some Harry Potter for the Queen's sake!" Arthur looked like he might tie Alfred down just so he could listen to what Arthur thought was good literature.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Uncle Artie. Come on Matt!" Alfred jumped out of the car and ran around to the trunk. He grabbed all the bags and ran inside leaving Matt to deal with the animals and their things. Matt watched as Alfred struggled to get up the small steps. Arthur rolled his eyes and went to help his idiotic nephew. Francis grabbed Matthew by the shoulders and turned him to face him.

"Mattheui I know you are quiet and shy, but try to make friends. I don't want you spending your whole time here with only Alfred as a friend. I fear he might not be the best influence on you fairly soon. He will fold to peer pressure. Get out before you get sucked in."

Matthew glared at his older brother "Do you really have that little faith in Al, Francis? Because I know Al. He won't fold to the pressure and he won't let me fold either. Besides I know what you did while you were in high school. And I've met Philip so you can't try to tell me Al is a bad influence. I'll see you tonight." Matthew walked off angry at his brother for being such an ass. 'Merde! He acts like he's a pious saint! I probably shouldn't have mentioned Philip, but oh well.' Right then he walked into a large pair of breasts. He stumbled back and fell over dropping Liberty Justice's cage and the suitcase that contained their food and Kumajirou's beds. Kumajirou scampered off and managed to avoid getting hit by any falling items and flailing limbs.

"Oh my god! Dude I'm sorry! I totally didn't see you there!" Matthew looked up. He had run into a tall girl that was not as Matthew had first just a large pair of breasts, but was in fact a human being.

"Well, if you had been paying attention to anything other than your lollipop you might have seen him!" Another girl spoke.

"You enjoyed my lollipop too! Don't deny it Lizzy!" Matthew had gotten to his feet and grabbed everything and had made it a few hallways away when he heard his name.

"Hey Matt! Dude! Where've you been?" Alfred bounded up to his friend and grabbed Liberty Justice's cage from him.

"I think I ran into a walking set of breasts." He mumbled to himself pushing his glasses up his nose. "I mean his sister. I ran into his sister. Allie. Right. Of course." He pushed his glasses further up his nose and took a deep breath. "I was delayed by your sister. Well, sort of. I ran into her."

"Dude not cool! Did you apologize? Wait silly question! You're Canadian, of course you apologized!"

Matthew glared at Alfred "Just because I'm from Canada doesn't mean I apologize to everyone. And no I didn't apologize they wouldn't let me! They kept going on about lollipops and things!"

Alfred furrowed his brow "Them?"

"Yes them! Allie and-" He was cut off by a loud squeal.

"Alfie! How've you been bro?" Allie had come skipping up and attack hugged her brother.

"Get off me Allie! And don't call me Alfie!" Alfred managed to wriggle free from Allie's grip and then dove behind Matthew. Matthew looked unamused and sidestepped to let Allie hug Alfred again. She did and using the strength that both of the Jones siblings seemed to possess picked him up off the ground and cradled him like a baby. Matthew heard a snort and turned around, as did Allie.

"Lizzy look! I found Alfie!" Elizabeta nodded her head and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter. It didn't work.

"Put me down Allie!" Allie finally put Alfred down and frowned. "You're such a spoilsport. Anyway what room do y'all have?"

"1066. Why?"

"Because I wanted to know where I could visit y'all if I wanted to!"

Before Alfred or Matthew could say anything they heard a loud angry British voice.

"What are you two gits doing? Oh, hello Allison. How are you doing?" He turned to his niece and smiled. "I suppose you wanted to say hi to Alfred. Yes, well we must be going now. Bye." He grabbed the two boys and dragged them to their room, Liberty squawking at the suddenness of the departure and Kumajirou ambling behind. He would have sighed if he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Louise sat on her bed waiting for her roommate, who as she expected was late. She was rooming with Allie this year, although she might trade with Elizabeta so that Maria would room with her and Allie with Elizabeta. That would make the German much happier, knowing she was only a few feet away if Maria had anymore nightmares. Both Gilbert and Maria had a very harsh militaristic having been brought up by their Prussian grandfather. He took training seriously and from a very young age the twins had had to endure marathon running in all types of weather, had to know how to shoot multiple types of guns, how to throw knives with precision. The various forms of martial arts were beaten into them, both mentally and psychically. The two were a force to be reckoned with in their mandatory Karate classes in school and as a result were always paired up together.

X~X~X~X~X~X

Louise was brought out of her musings by the door banging open. Jumping up to scold Allie for abusing the door yet again, she saw it was not the American but rather her brother and albino twins. She glanced at the clock and then back at the three in the doorway. "You're late." She said frowning.

"Oh lighten up, liebling!" Maria had toppled over the two males and jumped onto Louise with the grace and agility of a cat, knocking the two over onto the bed. She brought her arms in and snuggled into Louise's ample chest, leaving Ludwig and Gilbert to place Maria's luggage on the other bed.

"Allie didn't get the assignment sheet for roommates and settled in with Elizabeta." Ludwig told his younger sister when he saw her questioning look.

"So I'm rooming with you!" Maria smiled and Louise saw the hope that she tried to hide. She also saw the fear that she did a much worse job hiding. Fear of what though? Surely not the rooming assignments?

"I was planning on pawning Allie off anyway in return for you." Maria's smile brightened and she burrowed her head into Louise's shoulder.

"Are you two rooming together this year?" Louise asked the two who were readying themselves to leave.

"No I'm in a single this year and Gil's with Antonio." Ludwig told her. She nodded, of course her brother would be one of the prefects.

"Who is the other prefect?" Only the prefects got singles and there was one for the male prefect and one for the girl prefect.

"Lyyke Bondevick." Louise nodded and turned to her dozing girlfriend. The other two left to finish unpacking and settle in.

"Are you feeling okay, liebe? You seem really tired." Louise softly asked the other girl. Maria tensed in her arms and then lifted her head off of Louise's shoulder.

"I'm better now, but I wasn't sleeping great."

"Nightmares?" Louise asked.

"Of a kind. I actually have something kind of important to tell you, but you can't tell anyone else. Especially not Gil."

X~X~X~X~X~X

"Nomnomnomnomnomnomnom. Nomnomnomnomnomnomnom. Nomnomnomnomnomnomnom. Nomnom. Nomnom." Allie skipped through the hallways to Antonio's room singing the Nomnomnomnomnomnomnom song. She opened the door and burst in and then quickly turned around blushing furiously. She stood like that for a few minutes until she heard one of them clear their throat. She turned around slightly to make sure they were fully dressed and then turned to face Antonio and Roderich.

"I'm going to ignore that except for one thing. Next time put a sock on the door or something! I don't want to see you shoving your tongues down each other's throats! Geez, dudes. Anyway Tonio, Louise wanted to pick out our little suckups as soon as possible and then we were gonna introduce them to the ways of the awesome. Wanna come?" Antonio glanced at Roderich who mumbled something about lesson plans and darted off. Antonio sighed and then nodded.

"Let's go."

"Sweet!"

X~X~X~X~X~X

Louise held Maria close as she slept. She looked down at her girlfriend and sighed. The conversation they had just had left no trace and she would have thought it imagined, barring the tear tracks down both their faces and the thoughts floating through her brain. Some were of concern while a good many were of revenge and killing a certain student. She pulled out her phone and texted Allie to just pick one of the freshman for her and not to come by the room until tomorrow morning. She threw her phone on the other bed and stood up, Maria still cradled in her arms. She lay her down on the bed and took off her shoes and heavy bracelets. She took her own shoes off and lay down next to Maria pulling the covers over both of them and taking her back in her arms. She sighed and tried to sleep, but part of an old song her grandmother used to sing to her floated through her mind.

"_Die Bomben werden vom Himmel fallen_

_Sie malen die Nacht mit Blut_

_Aber keine Angst Kindkleinen_

_Für die Bomben nicht mehr in den Morgen fallen"_

X~X~X~X~X~X

The boy cried and cried but no one was there to help. His sister had left and now he had no one. Even the metal sting of the knife didn't help. He was leaving for school the next day though. Lucky sister, she got to go a day early. He curled himself into a ball and cried into his knees. He heard the front door slam and winced. He quickly wiped his eyes and stood up. His father slammed his door open and tried to keeping from wincing. He closed his eyes as felt a hand hit his face. He felt a punch to his ribs and a kick to his leg. He fell down now, going through the practiced routine and felt the kick to his stomach. His mind floated away as his poor broken body was pummeled. His thoughts turned fluid and his grip on reality started to fade. He was so numb.

X~X~X~X~X~X

Alfred and Matthew left their room to head to the main hall. Which wasn't really a hall but, rather a large circular room which was really only used for the Big Brother and Sister program. The program pushed a freshman off on the upperclassmen, so that the upperclassmen could lead the freshmen around and show them the ropes. Of course it never ended up like that. Because the program was voluntariy almost no upperclassmen showed up. Most freshmen ended without a Big Brother or Sister. They entered the room and saw Allie, Antonio, Gilbert and Ludwig. Allie saw them immeditalty and bounced over.

"Mattie! You get to be my Little Brother!" She smiled and hugged him. She turned to Alfred "They don't let family do the thing so you get to be Lizzy's Little Brother!"

Alfred nodded and walked over to Allie's friends and left Matthew to the vicious clutches of his older sister. Antonio had chosen an angry looking boy who was yelling at him. Gilbert had a boy that looked a lot like Elizabeta and Ludwig had what looked to be the brother of Antonio's Little Brother clinging to his arm. Matthew looked over towards the group and saw Alfred talking with Gilbert and frowned. 'I can never be a friend like that.'


End file.
